


Fatherly Advice

by RonDavis00



Category: Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Dynasty Warriors - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonDavis00/pseuds/RonDavis00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Just Sima Yi teaching Shi and Zhao about sex. Sorta has some underage sex in here but in Dynasty Warriors they're portrayed as Adults but they're really not so, take it or leave it. M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Advice

"Father?"  
"Ah, yes Zhao, come in."  
"Uh, okay What are we doing in here? And why are you naked?"  
"I have some things to show and tell you."  
"Father, I'm not so sure abo..."  
"Zhao! I'm trying to help you so that when I'm gone you wont be such an imbecile!"  
"Okay fine..."  
"Good now take off your clothes"  
"What!!"  
"Zhao..." Sima Yi said in the most annoyed tone.  
"Fine..."  
Zhao stripped naked and much to Sima Yi's suprise his 14 year old son was already very well endowed.

 

"My heavens Zhao!"  
"What did I do now??"  
"Nothing, it's just that you're only 14 and you're already at lease 6 inches long." Sima Zhao blushed and smiled.  
"Well you're not so bad yourself, Father." Sima Zhao said looking at his father's 10 inch hard on.  
"Like what you see?" Sima Yi said embarrassing Zhao.  
"Uhh.... Father... um, why are we here, and naked?"  
"Zhao, allow me to ask you a question. Are you able to ejaculate Semen?"  
"I dunno father, I've never had sexual relations before." Sima Yi was aghast.  
"Son, you're always with Yuanji and you've never..."  
"No father, I've wanted to it's just that I don't know what to do." Zhao was embarrassed. "Please don't tell Shi, he makes fun of me enough as it is."  
"Don't worry I won't, so you say you don't know how eh? and you've never?" Sima Yi started to stroke his own penis.  
"No father, mother told me that masterbation was wrong."  
"What! Oh, your mother is just exaggerating. It is normal for boys your age to do it. Me and Shi do it together all the time."  
"Together! Isn't that kinda weird father?"  
"Not at all Zhao, now I brought you in here to show you how to handle sexual intercourse. It appears as I have alot more work to do that I thought. But that's fine. We will start from scratch."  
"Father," Zhao said while scratching his head. "What is scratch?"  
"I'll show you." Sima Yi said with a smirk on his face.

 

Sima Yi went up to Zhao who was now almost his height and dropped to his knees and began to stroke Zhao's penis.  
"Father!" Zhao said and jumped away.  
"Zhao I promise it's fine. I'm just showing you what to do!"  
"Fine... Just be gentle please."  
"I won't let anything happen to you... Sweetie."  
Sima Yi began to jack Zhao off while his penis grew to 9 inches! Sima Yi was impressed.  
"Father, something is wrong. I feel funny in my stomach, and I feel like I have to pee."  
"Zhao don't worry. That's good! That means you are about to ejaculate."  
"Really? It feels so good!"  
"Want to try something else?"  
"Will it feel as good as this?" Zhao said in pure bliss.  
"Better!" Sima Yi said as he engulfed Zhao's dick into his mouth and went all the way to the base.  
"Ohhh.... Fath... Father... Don't... Please don't stop!!" Sima Zhao begged.  
Sima Yi bobbed up and down taking all of Zhao's cock into his mouth. He was waiting for Zhao to come. To taste his son's seed.

 

"Dad I think I'm cumming!!!" Sima Zhao said as he exploded into Sima Yi's mouth. "Sorry father."  
"Oh Zhao... That was perfect. It's nice to know that you've hit puberty."  
"Thanks father... That was the best thing I've ever felt. Please do it again!!"  
"Now Zhao don't be greedy! It's my turn now."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I'll show you." Sima Yi said while grabbing Zhao's hand and leading him near the fire. "Now that you know what the male feels, you need to feel what the female feels, in this case Yuanji."  
"Um... Okay..."  
"Now son. Don't freak out but I'm going to fuck you. And I'm going to fuck hard. To truly know what a girl feels you must experience it firsthand."  
"Will it hurt?"  
"For a short time. But then it will feel better than that blowjob I just gave you."  
"Alright." Zhao said reluctantly.

 

(Instead of writing all the anticipation of what leads up to the fucking, I'm just going to skip to the part where Zhao is about to take his father's dick.)

 

"Ahhh...." Zhao cried out as his dad's 10 incher penetrated his hole. "If this is what Yuanji will feel, why do women have sex?" Zhao said wincing."  
"Because after a while it feels amazing." Sima YI said as he pushed his whole penis into Zhao.  
"Ahhh!!!" Zhao said with tears running down his face._+  
"Zhao, don't cry... I promise the worst part is over. Now just started bouncing up and down on it and I promise I'll have you cumming more than once!"  
"Okay father."  
SIma Zhao started to ride his father up and down.  
"God Zhao, you are so fucking tight."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"It's fucking amazing!" Sima Yi said while holding Zhao's hips.  
"Ohhhh!!!!" Zhao cried out. "Hit that spot again!!!"  
"What? This spot?" Sima Yi said thrusting to Zhao's prostate.  
"Father... I'm cumming!!!!" Zhao said as he rode out his father with cum going on his fathers face.  
"Wow, Zhao your stream is so long!" Sima YI said as he continued to thrust. At that point Sima Zhao couldn't even hold himself up. He was in utter bliss. He started to cum again as it went everywhere and he was just limp, aside from his father bouncing him up and down.  
"Wow Zhao, I guess after not jacking off for 14 years you've built up quite a stream!!"  
"Dad please don't stop!!"  
Sima Yi thrust harder and harder eventually cumming in Zhao's ass, but not before Zhao came for a third and final time.  
"OHHHHHHH ZHAO YES!!!!!" Sima Yi exclaimed in pure heaven.

 

SIma Yi pulled out and said, "So Zhao how was it?" Zhao responded by kissing his father and their tongues mixed together.  
"When can we do it again?" Zhao asked eager for his next orgasm.  
"Well tomorrow me and Shi were going to fuck, but you can stop by if you want." Sima Yi said laughing.  
"I will!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys hoped you liked it! If you did like and comment!!


End file.
